I Fell in Love
by SnowbarryShipped
Summary: When Lucifer takes it upon himself to beat up Castiel in the school hall for 'ruining' Dean, Dean takes it upon him self to make sure that Luci never hurts his boyfriend again. Highschool AU with Pure Fluff. Destiel, because destiel is ama-zing.


Dean's P.O.V.

"Cas!" My eyes widened in shock and he looked at the ground her eyes refusing to meet mine, I ran my thumb across a bruise on his cheek "What happened?!" I demanded. He glanced at me then his eyes darted down again and he shrugged "fell" he mumbled. My eyes squinted and I ran my hand across the various bruises and cuts on his face "tell me" I said a little softer. He looked down the hall fear glazing over his eyes "did Luci do this, again?" I asked he nodded and moved his hand to his lip. He moved his fingers across his busted lip and winced "but its not a big deal, please don't do anything" he said. The anger in my stomach boiled "Go to my car" I answered moving past him, I felt his hand catch mine "please Dean, they said if I told you they'd do worst, its not a big deal" his eyes pleaded with me to follow him to my car. I moved closer setting my hand on his cheek and leaned towards him "This won't happen again, this time I'm not giving a warning, I promise I won't let it happen again" I ran my hand across his check and leaned closer pressing my mouth to his for a few lasting seconds. When I pulled away he sighed and leaned his forehead against mine without opening his eyes "Okay" he breathed out. I pulled away from him and he turned walking out the school doors his head down and his hand on his mouth. I turned and went towards the locker room, my mind reeling and my stomach boiling with anger.

~~~~Locker Room

I could hear Luci and his friends laughing obnoxiously loud and there bouncing around like puppies on drugs, They where all so busy screwing off they didn't notice me until I had slammed Luci into the lockers. He groaned and fought against me for a second "What the Hell?!" he shouted, everyone around us stopped moving. I pulled my fist back and slammed it into his nose a few times "Get over yourself!" I yelled "Cas is my boyfriend, thats it, just because I'm not running around bullying people with you anymore doesn't mean you can take your jealously out on him" I stated. He groaned "I only taught him a lesson, one he deserved, He's ruining you Dean, you arn't gay! you used to be cool!" he shouted I shoved my arm into his throat "I'm not bay, I'm bisexual and I wasn't cool I was an asshole, I bullied kids because my dad was an abusive drunk and when I fell in love with Cas he made me a better person" I stated "and if you go anywhere near him again I won't just break your nose" I released him and he fell to his knees. He glared up at me "what happened to you Dean?" he asked I felt a small smile break out across my face I turned and left the locker room my answer still hanging heavily in the air "I fell in love."

~~~~Car

I got in the car to find Cas leaning against the window asleep he had managed to pull his legs into the passengers seat and he had his arms folded across the top of his knees. Every once in a while he let out a soft snore or a word. I reached across and intertwined my fingers in his. I drove towards his house with his hand in mine, when I pulled into his driveway he mumbled my name and shifted closer. I watched him for a few seconds before I shook him awake, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled and shifted so his head was against my arm. I moved my arm around his shoulders and ran my hand through his hair. "I'm sorry I was late to pick you up, Sam's sick and Ms. Abby (Abbadon) was out I couldn't leave him" he shrugged "I understand" he sighed "I don't know how I got so lucky" I whispered "What do you mean?" he questioned "If I hadn't been late they wouldn't have been able to hurt you, what if I'm late picking you up again, I don't think they'll hurt you again but It worries me" I sighed he shifted to look up at me his head still on my shoulder. "What they did isn't your fault Dean, most people wouldn't have stood up to Luci, espically for me" he sighed and wrapped his arms around my middle. "I love you" I pulled him closer and whispered into his hair "I love you too" he smiled and scooted closer to me. After a few miuntes he looked up at me and pressed his mouth to mine, I immendently responded, deeping the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer. The kiss went from sweet to full on passanite, we where so invested in the kiss, or more accurtely we where focused on the battle of dominace our tounges where in that we didn't notice Castiel's youngest sister, Anna, press her tounge to the passenger side window until we pulled away. "HEY! GET YOUR TOUNGE OFF MY CAR!" I shouted, she laughed and jumped up and down "then get YOUR tounge out of my brother, I don't want to see that!" she shouted back then sprinted into the house. Cas turned bright red "thank you for the ride home" he coughed and leaned over kissing me briefly. As he walked across the yard I rolled the window down "I love you!" I yelled after him he turned and flashed a brilliant smile my way "I love you too!" he yelled back then disappeared in the house. I sighed, a huge smile lighting my face as I pulled out of the driveway.

End of P.O.V. 


End file.
